Monster- oder Musterschule
Monster High: Monster oder Musterschule? ist das zweite Monster High TV-Special und das einzige im Jahr 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Though aired on October 31, 2011, before the final of Staffel 2 on November 17, it takes place between Staffel 2 and 3. It promotes both the School's Out and Dead Tired doll lines. Veröffentlichung auf DVD/Blu-Ray Bisher keine Ankündigung. (Nur Ausstrahlung auf SuperRTL) Zusammenfassung 2011 Halloween TV-Special: Die Dunkelturm-Gesamtschule und das Wolfsmond-Gymnasium sollen mit der Monster High zusammengelegt werden. Handlung (Ausführliche Beschreibung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Charakter "Wusstest Du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The war between Fur and Fang is a reference to the modern belief that vampires and werewolves do not get along, such as in the Twilight and Underworld franchises. * The entrance of the vampires and werewolves is similar to the entrance of the two opposing vampire clans in Twilight, in which the high-standing vampires also arrived in expensive cars and the more feral werewolves were seen running through the woods. * In "Monster- oder Musterschule" wird zum ersten und einzigen Mal erwähnt, das Vampire eingeladen werden müssen, um ein Haus zu betreten zu können. * Van Hellscream is a reference to Van Helsing, the monster hunting protagonist of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. Kontinuität * Die Ereignisse von "Monster- oder Musterschule" finden zwischen der 2. und der 3. Staffel statt. * The movie the various students go to see is TwiHard IV: Abs of Intrigue. In the Staffel 1 webisode "Shock and Awesome", TwiHard III: TwiHarder, the Final Sparkle had just hit theaters. * Gil elaborates on his return to Monster High, which happened quietly in "Here Comes Treble", revealing that his parents figured out they can't change him. * Lagoona's Hydration Station finally shows up properly after first having appeared in "Mad Science Fair" and "Varsity Boos" as another object. * Abbey does not understand Zombie and thus needs Ghoulia's sounds translated. By the time of "Escape From Skull Shores", she has learned Zombie and can talk with Ghoulia directly. * Heath will again have a 'job' as dunk-dummy in "Flucht von der Schädelküste". * Ms. Crabgrass will be mentioned in Venus McFlytrap's diary's, revealing her job at Monster High was that of assistant of Bloodgood. * Van Hellscream will be mentioned again in the 2012 Halloween TV special "Mega Monsterparty". In it, his niece Lilith Van Hellscream is one of the antagonists. * Draculaura mentions that she used to date Heath Burns and that Clawd rescued her from him, referencing the events of "Fear-A-Mid Power". * Van Hellscream mentions hostilities between vampires and werewolves, as per the TV special, salt water monsters and fresh water monster, as per Staffel 2, and minotaurs and centaurs, which is new information. Meilensteine * Howleen Wolf, Romulus, Dougey, Brocko, Bram Devein, Gory Fangtell, Van Hellscream und Ms. Crabgrass haben ihr Cartoon Debüt. * Since "Monster- oder Musterschule" is the main piece of fiction to promote the alternative outfits of the School's Out line and everything from the Dead Tired line, all those items (Ghoulia's Dead Tired outfit being the sole exception) debut or have their only appearance in this TV special. In addition, Cleo's, Draculaura's, and Lagoona's rooms are shown for the first time (Frankie's was first shown in "New Ghoul @ School"). * Der Friedhof wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt. * Medusa is heard 'speaking' for the first time. Fehler * The sunglasses Draculaura has bought are her Gloom Beach sunglasses and she has worn those before in Staffel 2. * Why are the werecats acting all surprised about the revelation that Clawd and Draculaura are dating? They already know and they don't care. * One would think that the merging of schools is enough of an invite for the Belfry Prep students to be able to enter Monster High. * When Romulus and Clawd shake hands in the gym, Romulus's earring momentarily moves from his left ear to his right ear. * As the Fear Squad discuss their first experiences with the new students, a throwaway-movement of Cleo's right arm keeps looping. * In the first shot in which Cleo wears her School's Out clothes, her headband is red instead of gold. * Van Hellscream's claim that werewolves historically were known to carry diseases is perhaps true for the Monster High universe, but ironically inaccurate from a real world perspective. Aside from the werewolf curse itself, stories about disease-bringing werewolves are rare. In contrast, before novels like Carmilla and Dracula "humanized" vampires, common folklore had it that vampires were responsible for many of the diseases they couldn't explain or treat at that time, like tuberculosis. * As Draculaura talks about how Clawd saved her from Heath, Romulus leans forward and his torso ends up not aligned with his hips. * During the scene in which Clawd rejects Draculaura in the creepateria, Romulus's head is mirrored. * Why does Hackington send Howleen to Van Hellscream instead of to Bloodgood? She still is the boss around Monster High and Van Hellscream merely a guest. * "Werepride" is an odd name for the werewolves to call their movement. The most accepted theory on the etymology of "werewolf" is that the "were" part comes from the archaic word for "man", essentially making "Werepride" the equivalent of "Manpride", which doesn't seem like what they were going for. Even leaving the etymology of "werewolf" out of it, "were-" is an ambiguous way to refer to a group of werewolves, since "were-" is also featured in the species name of other monsters, like werecats. And the Werepride movement definitely is a wolf-only thing. Had they just called it "Wolfpride", that would have been more clear. * Though the student bodies of the different schools come to accept one another, there's no mention how matters of double sport teams and therefore double captains are going to be solved. Weiteres * "Monster High: Fright On!" premiered on Nickelodeon at 1:00 PM Eastern. * While Van Hellscream's belief that the humans would be hunted down if the monsters would stop fighting each other makes his actions understandable, it is unknown what the motivations of Ms. Crabgrass are. * The intro shot of the Maul will be reused for the webisode "Bean Scare, Done That". * The appearance of Mr. Rotter when he advises Draculaura to let her "R"s roll will be reused in "Creepfast Club", when he voices his almost-last "no!" to Heath Burns. * Manny chasing the devil boy and his line "Yeah, you better run! Didn't I tell you I hate red?" also occur in "Abominable Impression". TV-Specials Kategorie:TV-Specials Kategorie:Fright-On!